The YouTube Comments made me
by HaveAHollyJolly
Summary: It's gonna be good... It's gonna be good. Don't read this.


*RING RING RING RING*

As Alpha hears the bell ring, he realizes that his first day as a substitute algebra teacher has begun. He just got his substitute teaching license a month ago, and is finally working at Bumfuck Nowhere Oklahoma High School. First, he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Alpha Rad. You can call me Mr. Alpha, because Mr. Rad sounds dumb. I'll be your substitute for today, as your teacher is out with an elbow injury and has been placed on the DL."

Okay, what was next? Wait, what did he need to do? WHAT DID HE NEED TO DO? Oh yeah, take roll. He starts to read off the names.

"Angela?"

"Here! "

"Brittany?"

"Here."

"Richard?"

"Here."

"Nathan?"

"That's Nathan!"

"Kade?"

"Fuck you, dude."

Well, Kade is an asshole. The rest of roll call progressed pretty normally, after that. Time for class. As usual, the normal teacher left him with a test for the students. Scanning them over, Alpha saw that most of them were failing. One girl, Angela from earlier, looked like she hadn't even seen an algebra test before.

*At the end of the day*

It was now the end of the day. Alpha got ready to pack up his things for the day, when he was approached by Angela.

"Hey… Mr. Rad…" she said, lightly.

"Please, Mr. Alpha," Alpha responded, tired of his weird as shit last name.

"Yeah, Mr. Alpha… Listen, I have a favor I need to ask."

"What is it?" He'll hear her out, at least.

"I… need some help with my test grade," she says.

"Yeah, I saw you didn't seem to do too great on that," Alpha responded, curious on where this was going.

"Well… I didn't study. I actually haven't been awake in any class this year. But I need this course to graduate, and this grade can put me over that edge… maybe. I haven't done the math on it, obviously."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" It was Alpha's first day, he didn't want to deal with this girl's problems.

"Well…" she said, as she slid her arm down her skirt, "I just need a few answers changed around. It shouldn't be too hard, you're such a smart guy…" she winked.

"I'm sorry, Angela, but changing grades is against county policy. Probably." Alpha could see where this was going.

"But it's just one little grade, nobody's ever going to find out, and I'll make it worth your while… " She was trying really hard here.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it Angela." But Alpha wasn't budging. Finally, Angela pulled out her trump card. She whispered into his ear, "You can cum on my face and in my hair… "

"Angela… I'm… gay."

"Oh… fuck…"

As this awkward moment occurred, out of nowhere, arrived man with fabulous fingernails.

"Hi gay, I'm dad!" He said.

"DAD WHY ARE YOU HERE THAT'S SO WEIRD!" screamed Angela, who had apparently had this problem before.

"I'm not just Dad, I'm Dad_as_Heck!" the man said.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

Alpha finally stepped in. "Angela, you can leave. Dad, you can stay here for a bit and we can discuss this further." The girl stormed out in a fit of rage. Bitch was probably on her period. Alpha's attention then went to the man who called himself dad_as_heck.

"Is that your daughter?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah probably," responded dad_as_heck, seeming somewhat unfazed by the entire situation.

"Probably?" Alpha was confused and annoyed that his first day was going so weirdly. At least this dad_as_heck guy was pretty attractive by Alpha's gay standards.

"But that doesn't matter," says dad_as_heck. Ignoring Alpha's protests that it was definitely relevant, dad_as_heck moved to more pressing issues.

"So you said you were gay, Mr. Alpha?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah. I just wanted to get that girl off my tail, but yeah, I am." Alpha didn't know where this was going, but he's seen enough porn on the fucking internet to have an idea.

"Hmmm… I'm not one of your students, and I'm not asking for a grade raise… so can we fuck here?" Wow. Dad_as_heck was bold.

"Umm…" Alpha blushed, "I guess that's fine with me."

Instantly, the both clashed in a fiery kiss. Just as instantly, both their pants fall to the floor, as if it was some gay magic. I don't fucking know how that shit works I'm just the motherfucking narrator. Then, Alpha decided to take the initiative. He shoved his cock into dad_as_heck's asshole and they both instantly came. However, with the power of the aforementioned gay magic, their cocks were still rock-hard and ready for more rounds. They started going over lots of other sex positions, sucking dicks, and shoving their cocks in each other's asses. They starting cumming for the last time with one huge cumshot. Alpha screamed, "DAD UNDERSCORE AS UNDERSCORE HECK!" as dad_as_heck screamed, "ALPHA RAD" and then they both came on each other's faces. They both collapsed onto the desk that wasn't Alpha's but was the other teacher's.

"Huff… puff… I wouldn't mind doing that again," said Alpha.

"Huff… Agreed…" said dad_as_heck.

"Hey… I have this idea… What if we make the only show on the internet, and make an archive of our sex?" said Alpha, to progress this story.

"But what should we call it then?" asked dad_as_heck.

"How about… Friends With Benefits?"

"Nah dude fuck that we ain't Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Hehe nope."

And so, FWB was started, as the only show on the internet, as a sex archive of Alpha Rad and dad motherfucking underscore as motherfucking underscore heck. What will happen next? Find out next time!

(A/N: This was a promise I made in a comment section like a year ago. I finally made it. If you guys make a video on this, I'll make a part 2. Ball's in your court motherfucker.)


End file.
